


原文60k~100k字的AOS Spirk译文整理

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	原文60k~100k字的AOS Spirk译文整理

（按原文字数降序排列）

  1. The Lotus Eaters //by Aldora89

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-97730-1-1.html)：poppyshen

概要：【Explicit】次要角色死亡。头脑控制主题，类僵尸元素；由于扭曲的外星生物作恶，情节有时很黑暗。有很多TOS的梗和/或剧透。最后才有肉。长得莫名其妙的章节。

状态：已完结（93,594字）

  2. Jim the (Not-so) Virgin //by [yaoichan12](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c9a148c)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=181521)：Yvette

概要：【Explicit】《处女情缘》AU。Jim有可以怀孕的体质。他在一次常规检查中被错误的使用Spock的样本进行了人工授精手术并怀孕了。

状态：更新中（87,787字）

  3. So Wise We Grow //by Deastar

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-9549-1-1.html)：合译 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-11850-1-1.html)：优伶 & Marga

概要：【Mature】銀幕上的瓦肯女性說：「「Spock中校，我們找到了你的兒子。」這是件好事。不過Jim光看Spock的臉就確定他壓根就不知道這個孩子的存在。「如果你認為合適，那麼這孩子在1周內到達企業號，和你會合。」

状态：更新中（81,248字）

  4. The Door //by Pouxin

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-104205-1-1.html)：rosemaryx

概要：【Explicit】Spock 和Jim 都有属于自己的一扇心门。Jim想打开他的门，Spock想关着他的门。

状态：已完结（77,195字）

  5. All My Love Will Remain //by [KrystalM](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cce257b)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=173055)：Atoriko [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=180578)：青冥白昼

概要：【Teen】Kirk学员和一位瓦肯教授约会将近三年，但是在学院的最后一年，他们的关系急转直下，Jim决定退出。六年以后，James·T·Kirk成为了U.S.S Enterprise的舰长，他又遇到了Spock，这一次是作为他的大副。往事重现，结局是否会不同？

状态：已完结（71,750字）

  6. West of the Moon //by [distractedKat](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_ccee6d9)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=157171)：果酱

概要：【Teen】本文正剧向半AU，涉及黑帮、FBI、Tarsus IV、（超帅的小舰长）、（令人捉急的瓦肯人）、（awesome的舰桥组大家庭）

状态：停更（71,443字）

  7. Among The Stars //by [yaoichan12](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c9a148c)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=197923)：Onpu

概要：【General】Jim小時候意外被綁架了，發現世上不只人類生存在宇宙裡，他居住的小鎮沒有人相信他的話，覺得他是個瘋子。

状态：原文更新中，译文停更（71,111字）

  8. Issues of the Heart //by [CMM](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cc4b1ab)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=171672)：Yvette

概要：【Explicit】AU!关于爱和成长的故事。受过伤害的天才Jim以及温柔的Spock。

状态：已完结（70,946字）

  9. Breaking Points //by [Ragdoll](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cda3272)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-8167-1-1.html)：Marga

概要：【Explicit】當企業號執行護送一群瓦肯人民到他們新家的任務時，SpockPrime也在其中。他的出現改變了所有事，並導致Jim和Spock關係的轉變。一個關於成長，自我發現，以及新的開始的故事。

状态：已完结（68,869字）

  10. Strive Seek Find Yield //by [waldorph](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_c68934a)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-119872-1-1.html)：闲云 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=213849)：Kait

概要：【Explicit】Spock是星际联邦国王&Jim是美洲亲王兼星舰军官的浪漫爱情故事

状态：更新中（68,199字）

  11. Agony //by [CMM](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cc4b1ab)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=99949)：legolas0821&forsherlock [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=160602)：linnil

概要：【Explicit】Kirk和Spock已经是连接伴侣，Kirk接到一个绝密任务，被迫接触从某人，从其手中获取绝密资料。某人借此要挟与其发生关系，Kirk被迫接受但极其不安和害怕。Spock因此而抛弃Kirk，与其解除连接，与此同时，进取号的成员也站在Spock的一边，责怪Kirk的出轨…

状态：已完结（66,520字）

  12. An Unexpected Journey //by [CMM](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cc4b1ab)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92702)：樊子柒

概要：【Explicit】AU!小舰长怀孕梗。

状态：已完结（65,809字）

  13. a sequence that you never learned //by [annataylor](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_ce09362)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-216011-1-1.html)：莫名

概要：【Explicit】当Jim冒出领养一只八岁的小瓦肯的想法时，Spock提出了一个符合逻辑的解决办法来处理Jim的过度仁慈问题：与一位瓦肯公民结婚。

状态：更新中（64,669字）

  14. My name is Jim Kirk //by [mattmetzger](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cbddbe2)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-93803-1-1.html)：乌贼贼Sepia [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=215092)：devotedsky & aerfa77

概要：【Explicit】如果Jim不能戒酒，他就不能纠正他的生活和为他的所作所为道歉——对他的老板，他的同事，他的朋友，以及最重要的，他的男朋友。他的名字是Jim Kirk——他是个酒鬼。

状态：已完结（62,679字）

  15. Not in Love //by [IvanW](http://mochaseed.lofter.com/post/3cbc23_cb5a473)

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=155333)： Nothing13 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=183966)：monicael

概要：【Mature】五年任务后，Kirk和Spock分道扬镳。Spock去了新瓦肯，Kirk回了爱荷华。

状态：更新中（60,101字）





End file.
